


The Warmth of Hellfire

by ObsessionsOfMine



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: But first I want to work their sexual tension to a ridiculous level, F/F, I want them to get with each other, It's basically a really really long PWP, Madam Satan is a top, That's literally the only point of this entire thing, look idk what to tell you, you know the drill, zelda is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: Oh, Mary Wardwell paid attention to her alright, and it was so difficult for Zelda not to preen under it, not to completely melt into the heat that pooled inside her whenever she caught the woman slowly dragging her eyes along the length of her body, or quietly focusing on her lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LIsten, we all want them to do it, that's just a fact! I just want them to suffer in sexual tension hell for a while before they inevitably have their way with one another. Anyways, we all know why we're here, so let's move this along!

  Zelda Spellman was up to the last of her patience with Mary Wardwell. The woman had a way of getting on her nerves like no one else could, to the point where she could feel her blood pressure rising and her face flushing at the mere sound of her voice. At first, Zelda hadn’t thought much of it; she was aware of her own nature, aware that she wasn’t exactly an easy person to get along with or impress, these days. Frankly, she preferred it that way. Most people couldn’t really hold her interest for longer than a couple of hours, so she saw no reason to play nice and waste her energy on pretending to care about what they had to say. But it soon became clear that her annoyance with Ms. Wardwell was entirely rooted on the woman herself and not on her own lack of tolerance.

 

 Mary Wardwell was completely untrustworthy, as far as Zelda was concerned. Everything about her was a carefully constructed character that Zelda could spot from miles away; every tilt of her head and wave of her hand so artfully prepared Zelda could almost see the wheels turning in her head. And yet, she’d yet to figure out what was it that Ms. Wardwell truly wanted with her family, and that’s was truly bothered her the most. At first, she’d accepted her story about Edward having asked her to look after Sabrina, because she wouldn’t put it past her brother to have done something like that; but as time went on and Ms. Wardwell proved herself to be, quite possibly, even more capable of steering Sabrina into trouble than the girl herself, her story had started to wear thin. Her niece, however, had taken a liking to the witch and Zelda knew that trying to stop them from interacting would only push Sabrina further into the other woman’s influence, so she’d chosen to keep quietly distrusting Ms. Wardwell.

 

 She’d thought the situation would be easy to deal with, since Zelda had never really set foot in Sabina’s school, the parent-teacher conferences having all been attended by Hilda. There was no reason for her to have to interact with Ms. Wardwell in any regular basis. Except the woman kept showing up at her house, completely unannounced and, more often than not, with some flimsy excuse about needing to talk to her niece, even when she knew Sabrina wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours, at least. Truly, Zelda wished she had it in her to just leave Ms. Wardwell by herself in the parlor, but after the whole scrying through the mirrors incident, there was no way she could leave the woman unattended.

 

 And so, she was forced to spend her time around Ms. Wardwell, to make sure the woman wasn’t wandering off to place any spells or collect any of their belongings. Surely enough, Zelda tried her best to not give her any attention, preferring to focus on her Satanic Bible or one of the many newspapers she could choose from. Ms. Wardwell, however, insisted on trying to engage with her at any cost.

 

 The attempts had started innocently enough. Offhand comments about how Sabina was doing at school and casual questions about her day, posed in such a saccharine tone, that Zelda had to clench her teeth in order to stop herself from rolling her eyes every five seconds.She’d answer to those attempts with fairly disinterested hums, not even bothering to look up from whatever reading material she had chosen to occupy her time with. She could absolutely feel the frustrated energy coming from Ms. Wardwell and she saw no reason to lie to herself and pretend she didn’t immensely enjoy it. There was something about forcing the other woman to break her ever so carefully constructed character that gave her a kind of satisfaction she hadn’t felt in, at least, a couple of decades.

 

 But, of course, her satisfaction couldn’t last for long. One day, Ms. Wardwell had decided to try something a little different, she’d leaned into Zelda’s space and said “You don’t have to ignore me, you know?” in the most velvety, inviting tone, making a little chill run up Zelda’s spine. And that’s when she made the mistake of looking up, catching the smug look on Ms. Wardwell’s face and the very beginning of a grin pulling at her lips. Zelda quickly looked back to the newspaper in front of her, but she knew it was no use, Ms. Wardwell had finally found a way to grab her attention.

 

 From then on, it seemed like Ms. Warwell was always sitting that much closer, lowering her voice when she’d talk to her, running her nails over the arms of wherever she was sitting or playing with her hair. It was driving Zelda absolutely insane. She knew there was a spark of attraction, she’d felt it enough times to recognize it easily, but, for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why was it that she felt that way about Ms. Wardwell. The woman was alluring, she’d give her that; the full hair, styled in a way that was just on the right side of wild; the lips, always painted in a vibrant shade of red; the dresses that, while perfectly work appropriate, clung to her body in a way that Zelda was sure turned more than a few heads; and the heels, so high it was a wonder she could balance on top of them. Mary Wardwell was a physically attractive woman, but Zelda had met plenty of attractive women in her life, most of which hadn’t gotten under her skin like that, so it had to be something else.

 

 Perhaps it was the way she could walk into any room as if she had every right to be there, as if she owned it. Confidence had always been a trait Zelda could appreciate in another person, but it still didn’t quite explain her body’s reaction to Ms. Wardwell. Her eyes, however, Zelda wouldn’t soon forget. They were a crystalline blue, quick and smart, but what truly held her captive was the edge of malice and smugness always present in them, pulling Zelda in, making her feel like they were playing a game, one that Ms. Wardwell was clearly winning. And, if the woman’s eyes weren’t enough to get under Zelda’s skin, there was her voice. That fucking voice. Mary Wardwell’s voice could make any sentence sound like it had come straight out of one of her own sexual fantasies; low and melodic and positively dripping with sin. Satan help her, but that voice was like a siren call, beckoning her into dangerous waters with the promise of unimaginable pleasures and never seen wonders; and Zelda could feel herself getting each time closer to being lost to it.

 

 There was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to never have to deal with the woman again. Never again have to watch as Ms. Warwell’s hips swayed in front of her, confidently making her way to their parlor, as if she owned the house and everything inside it; never again have to grit her teeth to stop herself from licking her lips whenever she opened the door to find the woman leaning against the doorframe with enough ease to make every single hair on the back of Zelda’s neck stand up. By Satan, it’d be so much easier for her if she didn’t have to spend tortuously slow seconds around the infernal woman, exhaustively pretending  she didn’t feel an all too powerful pull towards her.

 

 And yet, there was another part of her which anxiously anticipated Ms. Wardwell’s visits. Since she’d ended her dalliance with Father Blackwood, Zelda had been missing this kind of attention. The kind that saw her as a desirable individual instead of a parent figure or a coven member; the kind that was heated and all-consuming and so thinly controlled that it thrilled her to no end, always leaving her begging for more. Oh, Mary Wardwell paid attention to her alright, and it was so difficult for Zelda not to preen under it, not to completely melt into the heat that pooled inside her whenever she caught the woman slowly dragging her eyes along the length of her body, or quietly focusing on her lips. She’d always liked attention, ever since she was a young witch, she craved it, really; and she’d received it gladly, from many a witch and warlock along her years.

 

 The way Ms. Wardwell paid attention to her was different, though. There was an edge to the way she looked at her, a hint of danger Zelda couldn't quite pinpoint, but that exhilarated her, nonetheless. It made not giving herself over a positively painful, yet sinfully delicious ordeal. She didn’t like the woman, far from it, actually, but she wanted her. Judas Priest, she wanted Mary Wardwell to possess her, to rake her nails all over her body, to put that carefully painted mouth of hers to a more pleasurable use. But there was absolutely no way she’d ever let her see that; Zelda Spellman still had her pride, and she wouldn’t be caught dead pinning for her niece’s excommunicated teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

 Lilith couldn’t believe her luck. When the Dark Lord hadn’t called her back to the Pit after Sabrina had signed the Book of the Beast, basically assigning her as the girl’s permanent babysitter, she’d thought she’d have to resign herself to an indefinite future of pure boredom. However, the demoness had found herself a most worthy pastime: Zelda Spellman. She knew the witch often prayed to her, she’d recognized her voice as soon as they first met in person, that low and steady tone, except stripped of the vulnerability she could often hear in the woman’s prayers. Zelda’s tone had been nothing short of strict and imposing as slowly made her way down their stairs and it almost made her want to truly smile, the knowledge that she had heard the woman at her most fragile.

 

 And, since they’d first met, every time Lilith had seen Zelda, the witch had been the picture of poise and composure. Every expression, hand gesture and word was carefully planned and executed to give her a well-crafted air of disinterest that, Lilith had to admit, looked entirely too alluring on her. But Lilith was an ancient being, she’d seen beauty too many times in too many creatures to let herself be taken by merely a beautiful face. No, her interest on Zelda stemmed from a deeper curiosity, a wish to discover what was left when all the layers of control were ripped away; she wanted to witness as the woman’s composure was completely destroyed under her fingers.

 

 Most of all, Lilith wanted a new game to play. How much could Zelda Spellman take before resisting was no longer an option? How long until she was begging for Lilith to touch her, fuck her, grant her release? There was an undeniable thrill that would run through her as she pictured each of those scenarios, the very notion of this kind of power coursing through her like a lightning bolt.

 

 Truth is, Lilith had been doing too much begging lately; begging to a man who had long stopped caring about her, one who, not long ago, had had her on her knees, kissing his feet, head bowed in submission. She could feel her blood boil at the mere memory. It seemed as if she’d escaped one sentence of servitude under a man, only to reluctantly enter into another one. Something inside of her wanted scream her anger into the night, tearing herself away from the chains made for her, as she’d done when the world was still young; she longed to rebel, to overthrow, to create chaos out of the precariously established order in place under the Dark Lord. On top of it all, she wanted a throne and everything that came with it; the worshippers, the freedom, the power, all of it.

 

 Yet, her plans for power would have to wait a more opportune moment, one where she could count on more advantages, perhaps even support. For now, she was tied to her position, and she intended to make the most out of it. Seeing as the Dark Lord had long stopped minding who she shared a bed with, Lilith saw no reason to even attempt to curb her attraction to Zelda. Instead, she put all of her efforts into figuring out what exactly made the woman tick and how she could go getting into her head.

 

 Finding ways to be alone with Zelda had been all too easy. With both Ambrose and Sabrina at the Academy and Hilda working at the bookshop, Zelda was often by herself in that big house, which worked perfectly for Lilith. And she could always blame her visits on a pressing matter to be discussed with Sabrina, seeing as the girl was already very fond of her. The real catch was finding a way to make the witch interact with her, since Zelda had seemed intent on ignoring her very existence while they inhabited the same room. Lilith had tried a few different approaches, most of which had involved trying to create some common ground over Sabrina herself, and when that hadn’t worked, leaving her with nothing but her own frustration as a result, she’d had to regroup and organize a different strategy.

 

 Lilith knew enough about Zelda to understand that she was attracted to power. Afterall, she saw no other reason why a magnificent example of a witch, such as Zelda, would even spare a second glance in the direction of Faustus Blackwood. And if the idea of someone powerful and in control attracted Zelda, Lilith could easily play into that fantasy; it wasn’t as if she didn’t have more than enough magic in her to overpower just about any witch or warlock. 

 

 The next time she’d shown up at the Spellman Mortuary, she’d had her little plan in place. As they had been sitting in the parlor, with Zelda ignoring her in favor of one of her newspapers, she’d slowly leaned forward, getting as close to the witch as she’d dared so early into game. No reaction. So, for the fatal blow, Lilith had dropped her voice, made it as soft and inviting as she could, demanding attention in the space of a single question, posed in an almost teasing manner. To her delight, she could see Zelda’s back arch slightly into a discreet shiver, visible proof of just how much a slight change in tone could affect the witch in front her.  And if she’d thought the shiver had been a gift, oh she hadn’t been prepared to have Zelda quickly direct her eyes at her, color starting to rush to her cheeks. Victory. Though it had lasted barely a second, for Zelda had immediately looked back to the news article in her hands, Lilith had found a way to grab the witch’s attention whenever it striked her fancy. 

 

 From then on, it had seemed to her, that she’d barely had to try to get Zelda to notice her anymore. It was as if her voice had unlocked something in the woman and, as much as Zelda tried to pretend to be engrossed in something else, Lilith could always feel her focus being diverted to her. She’d run a few small tests: lowering her voice when making the most mundane of comments, playing with her own hair, leaning in closer, slowly raking her eyes up Zelda’s body, lightly running her fingers over whatever piece of furniture was closer to her. It had seemed that, no matter the method she’d chosen, she’d been more than able to completely break Zelda’s concentration, making sure she was the focus of it, instead.

 

 Lilith had silently revelled in each and every small twitch, every discreet clench of the jaw and every shaper-than-average inhale. She had felt alive in a way that she hadn’t been able to in a couple of millenia, at the very least; a wave of once familiar warmth running over her body as her heart slightly sped up. And perhaps she should’ve been wary of such a strong response from herself at such an initial part of the game, but it had been so very long since she’d had someone who was so clearly  and painfully attracted to her, literally to the point where they couldn’t keep their eyes away.

 

 She was hungry. Hungry for the many possibilities Zelda could offer. Hungry for the way Zelda’s skin would taste under her tongue. Hungry for the noises she would hear fall from those delicate lips. There was so much Lilith wanted to discover about Zelda, so much that she wanted to pry from those carefully constructed walls. But she was willing to play the long game, to slowly feed the witch’s desires until they burst out of her. Afterall, if there was one thing she would have, it’s plenty of time to work on her new goal.

 

 Oh, the reward would worth it, she just knew it. There was something about Zelda’s energy that rippled through the space between them like a frisson, so clearly reined in and tightly controlled that it was nearly impossible not to imagine what it would be like when it came loose. Oh, Lilith could hardly wait for that moment, for the sinful and delicious feeling of their magic mingling between them, heating up all around them, driving their pleasure to entirely new heights as they gave themselves to it. She would have the Spellman matriarch writhing underneath her, for that was what she wanted and she was tired of not having her desires satisfied.

 

 Lilith was finally ready to truly start playing, to put in the real effort. She could feel a slight smile pulling at the edge of her lips - Zelda Spellman had absolutely no idea what was coming her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait - I had no idea I'd have so much work thrown at me once I was back to college, so I had to take some time to organize myself! But hey, this actually go done, so hey ;) 
> 
> Anyways, let's move this along, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

 Zelda had just put the kettle on on the stove when there was a knock at the front door. It was just past four in the afternoon and her family wouldn’t need to knock to get into their own home which meant that, whoever this was, their presence was probably entirely unwelcome. She’d been about to ignore the interruption in favor of continuing to prepare her tea when the knock happened another time, indicating that the person at the door had no intention of leaving before they got whatever it was that they came for. Apparently it was impossible for her to actually have a moment of peace in this house. Begrudgingly, Zelda made her way to the door, hoping to get rid of whoever stood behind it as quickly as possible.

 

 As she opened the door to Ms. Wardwell standing there in a trench coat and holding a somewhat thick book to her chest, Zelda almost groaned out loud. The universe had to have it in for her, there was no other explanation for why this kept happening to her. “Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Wardwell?” She purposefully made her tone as sharp and impatient as she could, all the while knowing that it would absolutely not be enough to deter the woman in front of her.

 

 “Ms. Spellman!” She exclaimed, plastering on the biggest smile, as if she was pleasantly surprised to find her answering the door to her own house, even though she’d been around their family enough to know that she’d be alone at this hour. “Sabrina had asked me to borrow a demonology book, so I thought I’d bring it over.” Her voice was so overt in trying to sound innocent that Zelda could immediately see through it.

 

 “And I don’t suppose you’d be interested in simply dropping it off.” Zelda pressed down on the bridge of her nose, her other hand closing around the doorframe. She watched closely as Ms. Wardwell cocked her head and drawled out a sweet-pitched “well”, which came accompanied by the perfect picture of a coy smile. She wasn’t getting rid of the woman any time soon. “Of course not,” She muttered, stepping aside, so there was enough space for Ms. Wardwell to come through, “well, come in, then. I just put the kettle on.” Zelda turned back and started making her way to the kitchen, listening closely to the noise of the door shutting and the rythmic clicking of heels following behind her.

 

 She absolutely refused to pay attention to Mary Wardwell, she’d just continue to prepare the herbs for her tea without sparing her a second glance. And yet, she couldn’t stop herself from tracking Ms. Wardwell’s movement in the kitchen, listening closely as she walked around, presumably taking her time to examine her surroundings. Zelda could tell when she something seemed to catch her interest, her pace slowing to a near halt, and when there was nothing but actual kitchen supplies on her line of sight, the sharp clicks growing a tad faster. It was unnerving, truly, that she couldn’t force herself to fully detach from the infernal witch; like some part of her brain simply refused to obey her.

 

 Suddenly, there were no more steps to be heard and Zelda could feel the woman’s stare on her. The hairs on the back of her neck were starting to rise, a quick little shock running up her spine. She was not going to look. No matter how long Ms. Wardwell stood there, staring at her, she was not going to give her what she wanted. A whistle came from the kettle and Zelda couldn’t have been more glad for the opportunity to occupy herself with a purely mechanical task. She turned the fire off and placed the herbs in the hot water, knowing that every single one of her moves were being closely watched. Her breathing was starting to become shallow and there was the prickling sensations starting at her fingertips, the energy in the room unmistakably mounting around her.

 

 And yet, Zelda steeled herself. She’d faced much harder challenges in her life than the pull of Ms. Wardwell’s attention, she was sure, and managing tense situations with poise was a skill she had honed to perfection. There would be no turning around until it was absolutely unavoidable. Carefully, she reached into the cupboard, mindful of the fact that she had to push herself to her tiptoes to be able to grab a hold of a cup and a saucer for herself, and awfully aware of the soft hum she could only assume had come from the woman behind her.  

 

  Slowly, she poured the tea into the cup, breathing in the warm earthy aroma, hoping it would calm her down, at least a little bit. With a sigh, she put the kettle down, almost wishing she had something else to occupy herself with and make it easier to avoid Ms. Wardwell and whatever she was up to. She brought her cup up, fully intending to take a sip of her tea, when she heard it. “You’re not going to offer me a cup?” Ms. Wardell’s voice rang around the room, low and velvety, making Zelda shiver where she stood; the woman was clearly done being ignored by her.

 

   At this point, Zelda found herself with two options on her hands. She could either turn around and actually give Ms. Wardwell the attention she so clearly desired, or she could insist on pretending the woman wasn’t there at all. The latter certainly had its appeal, for it would definitely frustrate Ms. Wardwell; however, there was the very real possibility that it would prompt the infernal woman to try to grab her attention in a more outlandish way. That was a dangerous possibility. Zelda knew that Ms. Wardwell barely adhered to the appropriate societal rules as it was, Satan only knows what she could decide to do if she felt like it was needed. It was safer to just entertain her, for now.

 

 Zelda turned around, ready to answer her with a scathing remark, but it quickly died in her throat as she took in the scene in front of her. Ms. Wardwell was sitting on top of the kitchen table, her body leaning back, as she rested the weight on her hands; and her legs crossed tightly. Her mouth was, surely, still hanging open as her eyes followed the path of skin on display, all the way up to her thighs, where her dress had ridden up almost obscenely to show a sliver of the lacy top of her thigh highs. There was no stopping the surge of heat that spread through her chest and up her neck, Zelda was sure the blush on her cheeks could’ve been spotted from miles away, but she still had her dignity, so she shut her mouth and refused to lower her head.

 

 “Really, Zelda, where are your manners?” Ms. Wardwell drawled out, making her eyes snap up and away from her legs. She didn’t sound upset at all, in fact, her tone was tinted with the kind of amusement that made Zelda’s blood boil in her veins, just as it pulled on something deep in her guts, heating her up from the inside. Zelda narrowed her eyes at her, jutting her chin out and taking a sip of her tea. She was not about to give this woman the satisfaction of responding to this question, not when _she_ was the one showing up at other people’s houses at all hours, without invitation. A part of her hoped that her glare and clear lack of desire to communicate would be enough to deter Ms. Wardwell, but as she watched the woman’s eyes light up, she knew there was no hope of that.

 

 She watched as Ms. Warwell chuckled, throaty and inviting, her mouth curling up into a sinful smile, seemingly completely unbothered. Without a word, she slowly raised on hand from the table, immediately grabbing Zelda’s attention, since she couldn’t trust Ms. Wardwell to not be trying to use a spell on her. But, almost in slow motion, she placed a single short fingernail on top of her knee, softly pressing down and dragging it up her thigh as she sighed.

 

 Teeth sinking into the tip of her tongue, Zelda swallowed tightly, gripping her mug with a tad more force than she normally would. There was no denying the sudden pull at the end of her stomach or the quick shiver that accompanied it, almost as if her body had been attuned to every movement the woman made. The small hum caught her attention as she, once again, looked up at Ms. Wardwell, to see the smuggest glint in her eyes, from underneath her eyes lashes. She involuntarily clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils, her arm wrapping itself over her stomach as she readied herself to deflect whatever commentary Ms. Wardwell could throw her way with a sharp remark.

 

 Ms. Wardwell pushed her lips into an exaggerated pout. “Well, I guess I should be going, then,” she drawled out, uncrossing her legs and hopping down from from the table. With firm steps, she moved to stand so close to Zelda that she could smell the soft and rich sweetness of her perfume, smiling from ear to ear, “I wouldn’t want to impose any further.” And if Zelda hadn’t know exactly who she was dealing with, this well constructed display of innocent politeness would’ve almost fooled her. And, as Ms. Wardwell turned around, making her way out of the kitchen, Zelda noticed the book she’d brought over was still on the table.

 

 “I thought you were handing this to Sabrina.” She says firmly, walking over to the book and picking it up. Ms. Wardwell gave a lazy look over her shoulder, a crooked smile already pulling at her lips.

 

 “I’m sure she’ll get it.” Ms. Wardwell carelessly shrugged, still making her way to the door, leaving Zelda to fume as she made her exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so we're back for this next chapter! CAOS season 2 is already out and, if you've watched it, you know I'm about to ignore it so I can continue this story in the way I had thought of it lmao so yeah, there will be no season 2 spoilers here! Have fun!!

 Lilith didn’t necessarily need to be doing this in the middle of the Greendale woods; she had a perfectly warm and acceptable cabin where she would’ve been more comfortable working on any kind of spell, but that wouldn’t have worked for her plan. You see, as Sabrina had been cheerfully handing back her demonology book, she’d stopped to chat for a bit, letting Lilith in on the fact that her aunt Zelda had been planning to replenish some of their herbs on the first day of the full moon. And, before Lilith could stop herself, she found that the idea seemed to work itself into her brain, almost as if it had a life of its own.

 

 Zelda was already physically attracted to her. Lilith could see it in the way Zelda’s cheeks flushed under her inspection, feel it in the way her eyes would roam her body, hear in the way her voice would catch in her throat. But physical attraction was not enough, not for a witch as composed as the Spellman matriarch. No, she was sure Zelda could resist a merely physical pull, so Lilith had to make sure she showed her something she knew Zelda would have a much harder time resisting.

 

 And that’s how she found herself in the middle of the woods, surrounded by black candles and melting a good amount of white wax. Poppet magic had been her very first choice; an ancient type of magic, requiring a frankly large amount amount of power. Of course, as the Mother of Demons, she had more than enough power to perform this kind of magic work with ease. Zelda didn’t know that, however, so all that she would take from this interaction was that Mary Wardwell was a very powerful witch.

 

 She had no concern over whether or not Zelda would find her, she knew the amount of magic she was using was bound to draw attention of any magically inclined creature around. As she waited for the wax to chill a little bit, Lilith could pick up the soft rithmic crunching of leaves coming from between the dark trees. Footsteps. Then, the pulsing essence of Zelda’s magic mingled with her own and she had to hold back a smile.

 

 Nimble fingers took hold of the pliable wax, carefully molding it into a distinctly human shape, mixing a few strands of hair and cloth into it. There was a certain level of focus she had to maintain so that the spell would be successful, but nothing that would distract her from her true goal. Gently kneading a head shape into the wax, she raised her eyes, meeting Zelda’s gaze with ease. “Ms. Spellman,” she sighed softly. “I wasn’t expecting any company tonight.” A blatant lie, of course, but one she could deliver with confidence.

 

 Her eyes slowly moved back to the task at hand, but she could hear Zelda’s careful steps moving closer to her ritual circle. A few moments of silence as she finished molding the arm. “That is rather traditional magic.” Zelda said smoothly and Lilith hummed her agreement. “I can only imagine what someone could’ve done to warrant this kind of measure.” She amended, as Lilith pulled a carefully stitched pair of pants on the small doll.

 

 “It could be a protection spell, you know?” Her tone was serious, but she let a small grin pull at her lips as she looked at Zelda from under her lashes.

 

 “Knowing you?” Zelda replied huffily, though Lilith could swear she heard a small tint of amusement in her tone. “Highly unlikely.” It was a very pointed remark, but Lilith allowed herself a small chuckle, finally  dressing the wax figure in a distinct football jacket.

 

 “Let’s just say this particular student won’t be bothering any of his female classmates any time soon.” The amusement was clear in her voice as she gave Zelda a mischievous look, almost as if they were in on the same joke. Truthfully, she cared neither for the boy in question nor for the girls he’d been harassing, but she’d needed an excuse to come out and do this spell, and this was as good as any. Getting to thoroughly terrify an entitled mortal boy was no more than a very pleasant bonus.

 

 Zelda raised her eyebrows, a drawled out hum moving past her lips. She seemed almost impressed and Lilith felt the quick flames of excitement begin to lick at her insides. Looking down at the small wax figure in her hands, she bowed her head, hair covering her eyes from Zelda’s view. Her magic started to raise around her, rippling in great, barely controlled waves as she tapped into her own power, in preparation for the grand finale.

 

 Eyes closed, she started the spell, her tongue curling around the latin syllables as she tethered her carefully constructed creation to the mortal she’d based it on. There was no mistaking the way her magic expanded around her, pulsating, stretching as freely as she’d allowed it to be in a while. It had only lasted a couple of seconds, she was sure of it, but her heart was hammering in her chest and her hands were warm and tingling. What a terrific feeling, to allow her magic to fill her up like that. She’d missed it greatly.

 

 Lilith raised her head with a satisfied groan, her shoulders dropping all the tension she’d been carrying for the last few days. Her eyes landed on Zelda, watching as the witch took in deep breaths, eyes wide and hands clenching tightly at her sides; what a pretty sight she made. She felt the heat that had just rushed through her viscously roll into her abdomen and set itself low and deep inside her. In this light, she could almost swear Zelda was blushing. “That felt good.” She let out, aware that her voice had dropped almost into a purr, but too focused on Zelda’s own response to stop herself.

 

 Hungrily, she watched as Zelda shivered, despite the warm air around them, and swallowed hard, almost as if she had to force herself to do it. So it had worked, after all. Lilith held her smile back, but her gaze met Zelda’s own, allowing the energy to build and heavily hang around them, making the air so thick it stuck to the back of her throat.

 

 There was something inside of her that longed to pull Zelda down, game be damned, and have her writhing, whimpering and moaning her pleasure to the stars above them. Lilith held on tighter to the, now completely hardened, wax figurine in her hands, willing herself to maintain her position. That was the magic talking and she needed to get a hold of herself. She was not about to waste her only source of entertainment over magic fueled lust. She felt herself running her tongue over her lips, and that seemed to break Zelda out of her spell.

 

 “I’ll leave you to your student, then.” There was a slight tremor in her voice and Lilith couldn’t help the slight tilt of her head. A few slow seconds ticked between them without any movement. There was no stopping the crooked smile that pulled at Lilith’s lips as she raised her eyebrows. How very interesting that Zelda seemed to be having difficulty moving away from their little encounter.

 

 She saw a flush climb up Zelda’s cheeks and the familiar haughty expression take over her face. With a sharp huff, she turned around and started walking away, stopping only to grab what seemed like a basket from near a tree. Lilith pressed her lips together, holding in her laughter. It seemed as if her plan was working even better than she had predicted it and it was time to start making her advances just a little more overt. She could barely wait.

 

 Meanwhile, she took a long look at the poppet she’d created, noting the light dents her nails had created on its chest when she’d held it tighter. That had probably hurt him a bit. With a soft shrug, she went back to the original plan of terrifying her student into treating women with respect. She pulled a few other poppets from her bag, placing them into position; and focused her magic, willing it into the scenario before her. It would’ve been a waste to sever the poppet’s connection after all that work, and that she could not abide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, that's was quick lmao I had way too much fun with this and things do get a little hotter and sexier at the beggining of this chapter, so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it!!

 After her fateful encounter with Mary Wardwell in the woods, she’d returned home; heart racing, pulsing under her skin. She’d dropped the herbs in the kitchen, where Hilda would be able to find them in the morning, and rushed straight to her bedroom, her heels clicking and echoing around the hallways. As the door closed behind her, she’d taken off her dress, carefully hanging it, and put on her nightgown, making her way to her bed. Zelda had tried to sleep, she’d really had, but every time she’d closed her eyes, she could feel the heat of the infernal woman’s magic running through her body in slow thick waves, pooling low in her abdomen, leaving her wet and wanting, writhing around in her bed like a damn teenager.

 

 She’d known what she had to do, known what she needed to be able to have any rest. Her legs had bent at the knees, letting the silk slide up to her hips, and her hand had darted between them, clawing at her upper thighs before dipping her fingers under lace, swirling them around in tight little circles. Eyes closed and hips moving, she’d tried to fall back into one of her usual fantasies, but her mind had kept coming back to glossy manicured nails digging into her flesh, bright red lips suckling at her folds, and her own hands buried in a thick mane of dark curls. Zelda had tried to pull herself away from that line of thought, but the clear flash of blue eyes from between her thighs had had her moaning softly and bucking into her own hand. There had been no way of avoiding Ms. Wardwell’s essence, and so, no way of avoiding the quick shiver that had made its way down her spine as she’d imagined that wicked tongue moving against her in delicious and sinfully precise patterns, driving her higher and higher, until she’d had no more room to climb.

 

 Zelda had come with a long moan and Lilith’s name on her lips, laying spent against soft pillows, trying to catch her breath. She’d been glad, then, for the fact that she and Hilda no longer shared a room, and even more so that she hadn’t blurted Mary’s  name in her climax. It hadn’t mattered that she’d been alone in her room, with no one to bear witness, calling for the woman at the height of her pleasure would’ve still been humiliating. After that, it had only taken her a few minutes to fall asleep, lulled by the soft buzzing in her brain and the weight of her relaxed limbs, sinking her into the mattress. She hadn’t worried about what was to come, had hoped she’d have a few days to collect herself before having to deal with Mary Wardwell again.

 

 It was safe to say she’d been incorrect. Zelda had been sat, having breakfast, when Sabrina had brought up needing help with studying for a conjuration test. She’d offered to help, happy to have an opportunity to spend time with her niece. The girl had brightened at that and readily accepted, making Zelda smile, but her mood immediately soured when Sabrina mentioned inviting Ms. Wardwell to their study session too. She’d tried to argue, but Sabrina had broken out the puppy eyes and said something about needing the two of them and that they were the smartest witches she knew. It had been a load of bullshit and Zelda had been well aware of it, but still found herself huffily acquiescing. For Sabrina’s sake.

 

 Ms. Wardwell had arrived a little after dinner, teetering in her heels and carrying a couple of well-worn, ancient-looking books in her arms, giving the both of them a huge smile. Zelda had only spared her a curt greeting, hoping that would be enough to let the woman know her focus was on Sabrina, only. Again, she’d been incorrect.

 

 Despite everything having started innocently enough, each of them occupying a chair and speaking in soft tones, passing books around so that Sabrina could take notes, that had only lasted about an hour or so. As it stood, Mary Wardwell was currently leaning over her shoulder, her finger slowly tracing a complicated diagram while she explained it to Sabrina, who was sitting next to her, brows furrowed in concentration. It was clear Ms. Wardwell knew what she was talking about, and while that was rather impressive, it was the warmth of her body and the sound of her voice, so close to her ear, that had Zelda shifting in her chair. Damn the woman for being able to raise the hairs on the back of her neck with so little effort.

 

 It didn’t last very long, Sabrina was good at picking up new information; and as quickly as she’d moved behind her chair, Ms. Wardwell made her way back to her own seat, flashing Zelda a confident smile as she made herself comfortable. Of course she’d noticed the effect of her proximity, neither of them was particularly oblivious.  Zelda lowered her eyes back to the book in her hands, gently pointing out a few of the notes she’d made on the margins, back in her Academy days. For a couple of minutes, she allowed herself to think Ms. Wardwell was done teasing her however, as soon as she’d relaxed her shoulders a little, she felt a foot touch her leg.

 

 Her eyes quickly snapped to the witch in front of her, who appeared to be engrossed in a book of her own, but still gave her a quick glance from under her eyelashes, a small tilt of her lips giving her away. Slowly, so very slowly, the foot started making its way up, trapping the breath in Zelda’s throat, her fingernails digging into rough leather as she looked back to the book in her hands, trying to focus. However, the warmth of Ms. Wardwell’s skin on hers was enough to completely short-circuit her brain, her eyes scanning through the same sentence at least four times without really comprehending any of it. Hellfire and damnation. Zelda had been about to scream when Sabrina raised her head, took one long look at the grandfather clock and said that she was too tired to keep going. She thanked the both of them and asked Ms Wardwell if she could keep the books until the test, which the woman allowed, of course.

 

 Zelda took that moment to slip out the back door, quickly lighting a cigarette and bringing it to her lips. As the smoke filled her lungs, it felt like the first breath of relief since Ms. Warwell had arrived at her house and, as she blew it out, she could feel the tension in her shoulders release a little bit. The sound of steps didn’t quite shake her from her moment, she was sure it was just Sabrina, coming to tell her she was going to sleep before making her way to her bedroom. “I thought I saw you come out here.” Ms. Warwell’s voice rang around her, making her jump a little. When she turned around, she saw the woman herself, leaning back against the door, arms crossed, lazily watching her.

 

 “And I thought you were gone.” Zelda’s tone was scathing, as her arm immediately went around her stomach. Ms. Wardwell’s smile grew wider, not even slightly bothered as she shrugged, and Zelda felt herself sigh, growing more annoyed by the second. “Why are you here?” She pursed her lips, readying herself to feel even more exasperated with whatever answer Ms. Wardwell would give her. Zelda was, however, woefully unprepared to have the woman in question push away from the door and start walking towards her.

 

 “I came here to wish you a good night, Zelda,” She said in a low tone, almost a purr, as she encroached on her personal space, close enough to feel the heat from her body. Zelda could feel herself swallow tightly and barely managed to stop herself from licking her lips. She was too close, too soon after her little fantasy. It was all too much. Slowly, Ms. Wardwell took the cigarette from her fingers, lightly flicking at it before pinning Zelda to her place with a mischievous look. “But perhaps I should take my leave.” She gave her an exaggerated pout before bringing the cigarette to her mouth.

 

 Zelda watched as Mary closed her lips around it, her bright lipstick staining the paper, covering her own darker shade of red. Part of her was frozen, completely in shock that the woman would be so brazen, but the other part was undeniably aroused, watching the tip of the cigarette glow brighter, signaling her inhale. She couldn’t keep her eyes away from Ms. Wardwell’s mouth as she lazily exhaled, allowing the smoke to slowly billow around them, almost making it harder for Zelda to breath. Her heart was loudly thumping in her chest and her knees were so close to giving out that she grabbed the railing next to her.

 

 Her smile was nothing short of deliciously sinful as she placed the cigarette back between Zelda’s fingers, breaking her out of her trance. That finally had her quickly look back up, just in time to catch Ms. Wardwell winking at her. “I’ll see you around.” It was mostly definitely a promise and it seemed like Zelda’s voice had died in her throat, because she couldn’t, for the life of her, force herself to form any words. She watched as Ms. Wardwell walked away, hips swaying, through the back door and, Zelda assumed, making her way out of their house.

 

 Judas Priest, she was in much more trouble than she’d originally thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go again lmao - I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, a brief update on the future of this fic: I'm planning about 10 chapters and already have more or less an idea of where I want to go, so we're over halfway done with this baby!!

 She’d heard her, of course she had. When Zelda Spellman had brought herself over the edge with Lilith’s name on her lips, it had been just as powerful as any prayer, pulling at her very core and filling her with the kind of heat she’d long forgotten she had the ability to feel.Lilith had just entered Ms. Wardwell’s little cottage when the scalding wave of arousal had hit her, so sudden it had made her knees weak and kicked the air right out of her lungs. There had been no hesitation as she’d thrown herself on her lovechair, pulling her dress up as far as it would go up her thighs, legs parting purely on instinct. Without preamble, she’d slipped her fingers under soaking silk, pushing them inside herself. Lilith had set a rough, quick pace, replaying Zelda’s moan in her head, picturing her with her legs spread out, fingers buried inside herself, head thrown back. She’d come with a strangled gasp, body arching up and slick muscle contracting around her fingers. It had done nothing but stoke the hunger inside of her.

 

 Seeing Zelda the following night had only made it worse. Lilith had tried to keep herself from from from going too far, afraid she’d end up pushing it too close to the edge and ruining the game for the both of them. However, she’d been too caught up to stop herself from following Zelda out the back door and getting into her personal space, trying to push her, twist her hand into making a move. No such luck, but she could tell how precariously Zelda had been holding on to her self control, hand gripping the rail almost as if it had been the only thing keeping her standing at all. She’d walked away even with the hunger burning bright inside of her, growling with need, clawing inside her.

 

 The smart thing would’ve been to avoid Zelda for, at least, at couple of days, but she hadn’t been able to. She’d spent the entire school period in a buzz of barely caged energy, snapping at whoever had dared to question or, depending on the person, even speak to her. As soon as she’d ended her workday, Lilith had driven to the Spellman’s home, bringing with her a few models of summoning circles that Sabrina had asked about. Truthfully, the girl hadn’t asked for her help with this particular part of her studies, but it was plausible enough to get her through the door, and that was more than enough.

 

 Her hand knocked against the heavy wood as she practically vibrated with anticipation. She knew Sabrina would be coming home from the Academy soon enough, so she didn’t have a lot of time to further her plan. As she heard the door handle start to turn, Lilith schooled her face into an easy and confident smile, propping her folder against her hipbone with a small tilt of her hips. She could not, would not, give the impression that she’d driven all the way here for any reason other than to help Sabrina with her studies.

 

 Zelda answered the door, as expected, looking mildly annoyed, huffing out a quick “Ms. Wardwell” and making every hair on the back of Lilith’s neck stand. “Zelda,” she tried to keep her voice soft and pleasant, “I was going through my things and found some summoning circles that could be helpful to Sabrina.” She didn’t complete the train of thought, the implication was more than enough, she hoped.

 

 The door was pulled open, Lilith only catching a glimpse at Zelda’s eyeroll before the woman turned around and made her way to the kitchen, leaving her to make her way in. Not even an attempt at a protest. That was new. She quickly followed Zelda, only to find her stirring a deep cauldron on top of her stove, back turned to her. “I thought your sister was the one with the affinity for potions.” Her feet took her to the counter, right next to the witch, where she shot her a playful sideways glance.

 

 “She is,” Zelda immediately straightened, her tone almost sharper than she was used to. “That hardly means she’s the only one in this family that’s capable of brewing them.” Definitely defensive. Very well, that could be used to her advantage. With a soft hum, Lilith leaned in, hand delicately holding her hand back as she took a deep breath, making a show of knowingly smiling at the scent. She’d recognized it rather easily; the smell of valerian root was not exactly pleasant, but it was almost impossible to mistake.

 

 “A sleeping potion.” She leaned back with a slight arch of her brows, eyes trained on Zelda’s face. She swore there was a quick flash of surprise, but it was smothered down as quickly as it had appeared. It did, however, pull at the edge of her lips, threatening to make her grin even wider. “Why, Ms. Spellman, are you having trouble falling asleep?” Lilith knew she sounded awfully amused, but the truth is that she was. There was no repressing the glee bubbling inside her at the knowledge that she was probably the reason Zelda felt the need to brew this particular concoction in the first place.

 

 “I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.” She answered haughtily as Lilith moved slightly closer to her. Lilith wanted to laugh at how entirely fantastic the whole situation was. She was standing so close to Zelda she could pick up on the change in her breathing, the clench in her jaw and the hard swallow going down her throat. What a beautiful thing to watch, Zelda Spellman fighting tooth and nail to keep herself in control of her own body. Lilith could feed on the tension alone.

 

 With a confident step, she got even closer to Zelda, their noses nearly touching as she let her gaze drift to her lips and then back her eyes. “I just mean there are more  _ pleasurable _ ways of - ” Lilith paused, revelling in the way Zelda suspended her breathing, almost as if waiting for the end of her sentence. “tiring oneself out.” She lowered her voice to just above a purr, tilting her head slightly. It was a fairly blatant advance on her part, but something told her this was the time to push her game a little further along.

 

 Lilith let her eyes wander over Zelda’s face, following the waves of her carefully styled hair, the curve of her eyebrows, the slope of her nose and th lines of her cheekbones. She found herself ending the journey, once again, at her lips, just in time to catch her tongue darting out to wet her lips. That small gesture sent flare of heat down her body, her own heartbeat pumping loudly in her ears, bringing attention to just how absolutely starved she felt. They were so close to one another. Lilith could easily push Zelda onto the nearest table, fuck her hard and fast, make her moan and beg for more, make her come around her fingers. It would be so very easy. She didn’t even think Zelda would fight her on it, at this point. The truth is that they were both too far gone, too worked up, too in need of release.

 

 Her hands were moving, making their way towards Zelda, when the distinct noise of the front door being opened and closed again brought her out of her trance. Satan only know what she had been about to do, perhaps pull Zelda closer, or even trap her against the kitchen counter. But none of that mattered now, because one glace in the direction of the entry showed her that Sabrina had mostly definitely arrived, and whatever she’d thought (or not thought) about doing, would not be happening today.

 

 She gave Zelda a sly smile, pushing away from her with as much grace as she could muster. There was no way she’d allow Zelda to see how much their interaction had affected her if she could help it. There was an extra sway to her walk as she made her way towards the girl, stopping just between the kitchen and the entrance area. “Sabrina,” she called, immediately getting her attention and being met with an excited “Hi, Ms. Wardwell” that had her plastering on her best helpful smile . “I found some examples of summoning circles in my things and I was wondering if you might like to try them.” That was absolutely not what  _ she _ wanted to do at this moment, but that _ was  _ the excuse she’d used to come to the house in the first place.

 

 A small smile pulled at Sabrina’s lips as she told her she was very interested. Lilith tuned her body around, finally looking at Zelda again. She was still standing near the over, eyes fixed on her, and Lilith couldn’t help herself. “Thank you for the company, Ms. Spellman.” She let her gaze very obviously move up and down Zelda’s body, her smile turning sultry just for a moment. Then, she turned back around and made her way fully out of the kitchen and to Sabrina’s side, preparing herself for an afternoon of helping her with her studies.


	7. Chapter 7

 Zelda emptied the contents of the small vial into her mouth, her face scrunching up as the bitterness coated her tongue. Valerian root really had a terrible taste, but she was willing to put up with it, if it meant she could actually fall asleep instead of rolling around in her bed, thinking about Ms. Wardwell and trying to control her breathing. It was tiring to constantly try to force herself into a state of relaxation so she could fall asleep, so she’d take whatever help she could get, no matter how disgusting the form it came in was.

 

 With her head heavy on the pillow and the blankets pulled snuggly around her, Zelda felt her eyes closing and and her breathing slowing. She felt completely relaxed, in a way that she hadn’t in a number of nights, and ready to have a full night of sleep.

 

 Suddenly, the space next to her on the bed sunk, giving in under the weight of what seemed to be another person. Brows furrowing in frustration, Zelda turned around, only to face a very smug looking Mary Wardwell. Heart hammering in her ears, she noticed the shimmering red robe tied loosely around Ms. Wardwell’s body, doing next to nothing to actually cover her; and it almost made her forget that the woman in her bed had absolutely not been invited. Almost. As soon as it hit her, though, she quickly sat up, blood boiling in her veins. “What are you doing here?” Zelda practically hissed, pulling her blanket up to her chest.

 

 It was impossible to miss the way Ms. Wardwell’s smile stretched on her face, so sharp and predatory it made her shudder. She felt much like a small animal that had just been spotted by a hungry fox; pinned to it’s place, barely breathing and completely unsure of what her next move should be. “And here I thought I was making my intentions very clear.” Ms. Wardwell’s voice was a low purr, thicker and more inviting than it had any right to be. With an arch of her brow, she twisted her torso around, getting on her hands and knees, and closing the distance between Zelda and herself. “Do you want me to leave?” It was a whisper, so close to Zelda’s lips she could feel the warm air against her.

 

 She wanted to say yes, to push Mary Wardwell away from her and tell her to leave, but she was tired and tense and so unbearably aroused from her proximity that she caught herself shaking her head before she could really think about it. Zelda’s entire body stood at attention at Ms. Wardwell’s drawled out hum, suspended in time as she inched closer and closer, seemingly slowing herself down with the sole intention of prolonging Zelda’s suffering for a few more infernal seconds.

 

 Finally, Ms. Wardwell’s teeth closed around her bottom lip, tugging slightly on it, pulling a low moan out of Zelda’s throat. As soon as she let go, their lips connected; hungry, searching and heavy with need. There was nothing left to do but allow her hands to search for the full volume of dark curls and the pleasant softness of of the satin draped around the curve of a sharp hip.  It was as if Zelda could breathe for the first in days, her lungs burning from the inside as Ms. Wardwell’s tongue ran over her lips, finding its way inside her mouth, making her shiver and gasp into their kiss.

 

 Soon enough, she was on her back, the delicious weight of Ms. Wardwell’s body sinking her into the mattress, pressing into her with a well placed thigh that had her squirming and sighing as kisses were painted up and down her neck. Zelda’s fingers pulled tightly on the hair in her hands, hearing Ms. Wardwell groan softly into her skin, and it was such a wonderful sound that she tugged harder, prompting her to arch into Zelda’s body and bite into her skin. There were hands sliding up her thighs, pushing up the fabric of her nightgown and moving straight to her ass and sinking fingernails into her flesh.

 

 Zelda knew she was soaked against Ms. Wardwell’s leg, there was no way around it, no way the other woman could possibly miss it and, were she not so thoroughly aroused and hungry, she would’ve tried to stop her hips from grinding so desperately into the friction of her underwear being pressed against her. She felt herself gasp as Ms. Wardwell moved her lips, following her neckline to the swell of her breasts, running her tongue just under the trim and dragging her teeth along soft skin. Every part of Zelda felt tight, tensed, ready to combust at any second. She wanted more. More of Ms. Wardwell’s hands, more of her mouth, more of whatever she was willing to offer.

 

 Forcefully, she pulled Ms. Wardwell by the hair, dragging her up so their lips could crash together, roughly and without any of the finesse she usually preferred. Zelda could swear she felt her grin into their kiss but, before she could even think about it, Ms. Wardwell’s tongue was back in her mouth and all she could focus on was the hammering of her heart against her ears and a slender hand making its way to the edge of her underwear. There was a soft whimper as Ms. Wardwell pressed a finger up her length, not even bothering to disguise her chuckle as Zelda arched her neck, pressing her head against the pillow.

 

 Lips pressed against her jaw as two fingers dipped under lace, moving against wet heat, going straight for her clit and working tight circles around it. She could hear Ms. Wardwell’s soft hum as she bucked into her hand, seeking just a bit more pressure, a harsher touch, something to satisfy the need clawing at her. Ms. Wardwell dragged her mouth to her ear, her fingers sliding down to circle her entrance. “Is that what you need?” Her voice was rough and low against Zelda’s ear, making her arch her back. It was as if her voice had gotten stuck in her throat, but her legs spread wider and she felt herself nod quickly, too out of control to stop herself or feel ashamed. “Good girl.” Ms. Wardwell drawled out, making her twitch and shudder. And, in a quick movement, Zelda had two fingers buried deep inside herself.

 

 She opened her eyes with a loud gasp, searching around the room as her heart wildly pounded against her ribcage, forcing the air out of her lungs as she sat up. She was alone. With a groan, Zelda pressed her fingers against her temples, shutting her eyes and trying to regulate her breathing against her body’s impulses. It had been a sex dream. Just a stupid sex dream, for Satan’s sake. There was no reason for her to be so worked up over it. And yet, her skin was burning up and there was a sweat gathering at the back of her neck.

 

 With a huff, Zelda pulled the covers away from her legs and pushed herself to the floor. Out of habit, she grabbed her robe, pulling it around herself on the way to the bathroom. One look at the mirror had her averting her eyes so she could avoid confronting the evidence of her own arousal; preferring instead to focus on turning the tap on, so she could run her fingers under the cool water. She brought her cold fingers to the back of her neck, sighing at the small wave of relief that washed over her. It wasn’t anywhere near enough to actually dispel the tension in her muscles, but it did make her feel like she was a little more in control of her own body. The tap was turned off and Zelda padded back into her room, taking a long look at her bed.

 

 It was useless. There was absolutely no way she’d be able to go back to sleep. And even if she did manage tha feat, there was the nagging concern on the back of her mind that she’d, once again, dream about the infernal woman. With a long groan, Zelda slipped her feet into her slippers and tied her robe. If she wasn’t going to enjoy a full night of sleep, she might as well get herself out of her bedroom and make it easier to avoid thinking about her dream.

 

 Her feet carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she quickly fetched the kettle and started the process of brewing herself a cup of tea, hoping that the warm drink would help distract her. As she ran her hand through their collection of dried herbs and flowers, trying to find something that suited her mood, Zelda sent out a silent prayer to the Dark Lord, wishing for a quiet day she could use to replenish her energy. Preferably without the presence of Ms. Wardwell to rile her up even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uhm. If you want to yell at me, I totally get it, but I just had to do it because the idea wouldn't leave me alone!! Don't hate me too much lmao


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, this was a lot of fun buuut I'm literally dying to get to the last chapter lmao 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy you guys!

 Zelda was very tense, but Lilith had yet to figure out why. She’d arrived the Spellman’s household with a flimsy excuse on her tongue that Hilda, who’d answered the door, had cheerfully ignored, in favor of leading her to the parlor where Zelda had been sitting in complete silence, an empty cup of tea resting on the table in front of her, and her eyes glued to the Satanic Bible in her hands.

 

 Hilda had left her side with nothing more than a giggle, leaving her to stand at the doorway by herself. Zelda’s back was ramrod straight and her jaw was clenched so tightly Lilith could swear she could hear her teeth grinding against each other. “And here I thought you had already memorized the entire thing.” She made sure to keep her tone light and amused, trying her best to not worsen Zelda’s mood. Yes, she was trying to get under her skin, she had been for a little while now; but pissing Zelda off completely would accomplish nothing other than setting her back a couple of paces, at least.

 

 As soon as Zelda looked up though, Lilith could see that she was about to have a very hard time not pissing Zelda off any further. She could see a set hardness behind her eyes and the way her nails sunk into the hard leather cover of her Satanic Bible with enough force to dent it. Could it be that she was the reason Zelda was so tense? She had been pretty forward the last time they had seen each other, but had she really left her so frustrated? “Are you looking for Sabrina, Ms. Wardwell?” Zelda’s voice, stern and uncompromising rang around her, interrupting her thoughts and pulling her attention back to the moment.

 

 “I am not, as a matter of fact.” She answered with a half smile,her head falling to the side as she basked in the heat of Zelda’s obvious anger and frustration. How much further would she have to push until Zelda snapped and finally gave in? “I’m here to continue our  conversation from yesterday.” She continued, her voice curling around a conspiratory lilt, as if they were in on a little secret all of their own.

 

 Lilith watched as Zelda swallowed hard, snapping the book shut with a bit more force than she needed to. It was as if she was readying herself for battle, resting the book down on her lap and raising her chin in defiance. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said it with so much finality that Lilith almost believed her. Almost. But she still remembered the way Zelda’s breath had caught in her throat, they way her tongue had darted out to her lips just the day before. She didn’t think she’d be forgetting about that any time soon.

 

 Never one to skip the theatrics, Lilith put on an exaggerated pout, hand flying to her chest in an affected display of sadness. “Why Zelda, have you already forgotten our little moment in the kitchen?” There was no hiding the note of amusement, it couldn’t be helped, really. Not when the sight of Zelda Spellman struggling to hold on to the last shreds of her composure had her bubbling over with the kind of heat that nearly made her giddy. Her heels echoed between them as she lazily made her way closer, overt in the way she took her time with every step.

 

 The closer she got, the heavier the air in the room seemed to grow. Lilith felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand in delight when she caught Zelda’s eyes quickly flicking to her legs before snapping back to her own. They were toeing such a fine line, keeping themselves balanced on top of it by sheer force of will; both so desperate to fall it was merely a question of time until one of them received just the right push that would take them down, tumbling on top of each other in the most delicious and consuming heat.

 

 When she sat herself next to Zelda on the couch, the small twitch she saw was almost enough to send her over. Yet, that was not the game she was playing. No matter how hungry she was for her flesh, Lilith would fight until the last second to make sure she wasn’t the first one to cave in. There were a few tricks up her sleeve still, and the game wasn’t lost until she’d run out of weapons in her arsenal. And, if the way Zelda was holding her breath every time they got close to each other was anything to go by, she was probably not going to be able to take much more of Lilith’s teasing.

 

 She started leaning in, hands on either side of Zelda’s legs, head tilted and lips slightly parted. Lilith moved slowly, giving Zelda more than enough time to pull away, if she so desired to do it. She supposed part of her expected it; the harsh words, the firm denial, perhaps even the quick movement of Zelda’s body leaving the couch to stand as far away from her as she could. Yet none of it happened. Lilith was treated, instead, to the sight of Zelda’s eyes fluttering closed, and to the sound of a shuddering breath escaping her lungs. What a beautiful sight she made, just about ready and willing to give herself over to her desires. And what utter pity that Lilith wasn’t completely done with her yet.

 

 A small diversion of her trajectory had her bypassing Zelda’s lips entirely, landing her near her ear, surrounded by soft auburn curls. “You see,” Lilith purred, turning her head so her lips were almost touching her skin. “I can’t stop thinking about it.” She was so close that Zelda was the only thing she could focus on. The sweetness of her perfume, the small shiver she could clearly see making its way through her, the gasp she tried to smother. Lilith was too close. She couldn’t let herself go now, that just wouldn’t do.

 

 As slowly as she had leaned in, Lilith started retreating. Her hair brushed softly against Zelda’s cheek as she made every effort to not simply push her down against the cushions in a hungry kiss. She felt herself swallow hard once she was face to face with Zelda once more, holding herself back as she watched her open her eyes, pupils large and dark against the vibrant green. Lilith’s tongue quickly moved over her lips, breath suspended in the space between them as Zelda let her mouth open and close a few times.

 

 Lilith kept herself still, waiting for what seemed to be some of the longest seconds she’d ever lived through. She was sure there was something Zelda was meaning to say, and if she just waited long enough, she would break. Her hands clenched into the couch cushion with the effort, but her patience had led her this far, it could last her a couple more seconds.

 

 Just as Zelda took a deep breath, the sound of a crash came from outside of the parlor, driving them apart from each other as if they’d been burned. Breathing hard, they turned to the doorway just in time to watch as Hilda showed up, giddy smile plastered on her face. “I was wondering if I could get you two some tea.” She offered gently, and Lilith just barely reminded herself to be polite to her.

 

 “That’s very sweet, but I have to get going.” Lilith finally answered, getting up from the couch and running her hands over the wrinkles that had formed on her dress. She didn’t necessarily want to leave, but now that the moment had been broken, she was sure there would be no no going back to it. Truly, she was better off cutting her losses and allowing Zelda the time to really think about what had just nearly happened between them.

 

 Lilith heard Hilda’s soft comment about her leaving so soon, and it did pull a small smile out of her. Hilda really was too nice. “I have some papers still left to grade.” She said as softly as she could, almost as an apology. She turned to Zelda then, their eyes meeting for a few seconds. “If you want to continue our… Discussion,” Lilith allowed a sultry smile to take over her lips, her eyes moving over her body one last time. “You know where to find me.” She resisted the urge to wink, before turning around.

 

 As she made her way out of the Spellman home, Lilith blew a forceful breath from her lungs. So close. But no matter, things would come to a head soon enough. She could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so ~cloooooooose
> 
> lmao, hope you guys enjoy this chapter - we're almost at the end, so hey, you only have to suffer a little more!

  She wanted to scream. There wasn’t a single part of her body that didn’t feel completely taut, a stretched string, ready to snap, break under the pressure put upon it. _You know where to find me_ . Zelda had tried going back to her Satanic Bible, but it had been as if her brain had suddenly stopped working, unable to process a single sentence. _You know where to find me_ . She’d tried drinking the tea Hilda had made, but it had neither calmed, nor distracted her. _You know where to find me_ . She’d even tried to light herself a cigarette while standing out on the porch, but all she had accomplished was bringing back the memory of bright red lips against the white paper. _You know where to find me_.

 

  Oh, Zelda knew where to find her alright. She had half a mind to march over to Ms. Wardwell’s house and let her know exactly what she thought of her little games. That smug, insufferable woman; she absolutely deserved to get a piece of Zelda’s mind. She’d go over there and put an end to this ridiculous situation, and, maybe then, she’d be able to have a moment of peace, without having to think about her at all.

 

  Before she could talk herself out of it, it was as if the decision had been made for her, suddenly she was walking out of the door and through the yard. The sun had already set and the air was chilly around her, particularly as she stepped between the trees in the Greendale woods. Perhaps she should have brought a coat with her, but she wasn’t about to turn around. Zelda was about ready to burst, she needed this torture to end and it couldn’t wait anymore, not if she was to be honest with herself. 

 

  The lights were on inside the little cottage and that had her slowing her pace a bit. Ms. Wardwell was home. Well, there was no point in giving up now; she was already here, so she might as well get this over with. She pushed herself to walk to the front door, heart slamming against her ribcage as she considered exactly what she was going to tell Ms. Wardwell, the authoritarian tone of voice she’d use, the sctahing remarks she’d make. Well, none of that would matter if she was incapable of actually facing the woman. Zelda took a steadying breath, slowly raising her hand and knocking twice.

 

  It must have been only a few seconds, but it felt like minutes ticked by until there was a soft clicking sound and the door was pulled open. Zelda felt herself stop breathing as Ms. Wardwell came into view, shimmery green robe clinging to her body and wine glass slightly tilted in her hand. She seemed entirely too pleased to see her, if the way she leaned against the doorframe was anything to go by. “Zelda,” Her voice was soft and inviting as she smiled. “Why don’t you come in?” She pushed her body away, moving back into the house and leaving Zelda to sand at the door, still trying to come to terms with the image that had just greeted her.

 

  Pulling herself together, she walked in, softly shutting the door behind her. She could hear Ms. Wardwell offer her a glass of wine, as if they were friendly and the very air around them didn’t crackle with tension every time they were in the same room.Her blood boiled inside her veins, making her lightheaded in her anger. “I’m not here for a drink.” She said firmly, as sternly as she’d planned. Perhaps part of her had expected Ms. Wardwell to be surprised and that was the reason for the way her stomach dropped at the mere arch of her brow.

 

  “Very well. You’re not here for a drink.” She said, placing her own glass on a small table. She took a few steps in her direction, standing closer, but nowhere near as close as she’d taken to standing the past few times they’d seen each other. “What are you here for?” There was something in the way she said it that implied she already knew the answer to that question. Zelda felt herself fume at the assumption resting easily on Ms. Wardwell’s tongue, her jaw clenching and pressing hard teeth into each other.

 

  “I’m here to tell you to stay away from me and my family.” Zelda moved towards her, more of a threat than anything else, but Ms. Wardwell refused to give even an inch. She stood there, calm and collected, save for the small twitch of her lips, which did nothing to ease the heat rushing to Zelda’s head. “I don’t know what your plans are, exactly, but you need to step back.” She lowered her voice in warning, barely resisting the urge to raise her finger.

 

  Ms. Wardwell let out a soft hum, head slightly tilted, looking as unbothered as if they were discussing the weather. She examined her for a few seconds, allowing the silence to stretch between them, before her lips pursed in amusement. “I see.” Ms. Wardwell’s voice rang in her ears, too light and airy for someone who had just been on the receiving end of her anger. With a small step, they were close enough that Zelda could feel the warmth coming from her body, seeping through her dress and forcing her into a deep inhale. “You want me to leave you alone, is that right?” She asked, low and inviting, sending a chill up Zelda’s spine.

 

  Voice stuck in her throat, Zelda felt warm air silently leave her mouth. The tips of her nails dug sharply into the flesh of her palm, stopping her from reaching in Ms. Wardwell’s direction. She saw the way Mary leaned towards her, getting closer and closer until she couldn’t stand to watch anymore, her eyes closing in a last-ditch attempt to keep herself under control in the face of Ms. Wardwell’s warm breath on her cheek. A delicate hand placed itself on her hip, thumb caressing over her dress, pulling a gasp straight out of her lungs. She was lost, pulled tight, ready to snap and cave in at the slightest pressure.

 

  “Perhaps that’s not it at all.” She drawled out the words, pressing her fingers in a bit further, making sure Zelda could feel the pressure through the fabric. She felt soft hair brush against her cheek as Ms. Wardwell moved, so slow it made her face warm up and tingle. Then, their noses were touching, ever so slightly, and Zelda’s stomach seemed to pull itself further down, twisting itself into a heated knot, making her squirm. She wanted to open her eyes, but every time she tried, it felt like it would be too much. “Tell me, Zelda. What do you want?” It was almost a whisper, but it echoed between them, hot air directly on her lips.

 

  Zelda leaned in, ready to take Ms. Wardwell’s lips with her own, eager to finally release at least a little of the pent up energy curling around her body. All she felt was Mary’s face moving backwards, as if they were taking part in a dance, keeping their lips just shy from touching. A whimper escaped her throat and she felt a corresponding chuckle caress her skin. It was absolute torture, and Zelda was at a complete loss, waiting for Ms. Wardwell’s next move, trying to keep herself standing.

 

  " _T_ _ell me_.” She pressed on, tone firm and commanding, rolling down Zelda’s spine and dripping low inside of her. Zelda felt completely out of control, heart hammering in her own ears and her breathing coming in quick, shallow bursts. Her brain couldn’t come up with any words, nothing to string together that could explain how she craved Mary’s mouth on her, or her hands all over her body. She wanted everything the woman in front of her was willing to give her, even if it would break her.

 

  “Please.” She finally managed to say, voice strained and stretched thin, choking on the heat that stuck to the back of her throat. Were she in any other state of mind, her pride would’ve stopped her, shoving the plea back into her lungs with enough force to make her forget she ever even thought of it; however, her head felt clouded, light, high on Ms. Wardwell’s presence. Zelda was powerless, drowning in her own senses, yet starved to feel more of everything.

 

  It was as if her voice had cut through the tension between them, for Ms. Wardwell’s lips finally latched on to hers, hot and rough, moving quickly and making her burn even brighter than before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, ya girl thought she'd be uploading this yesterday, but this got a little out of hand and it's a little longer than I thought it was going to be lmao
> 
> Anyways, this is the final chapter and it's filth from top to bottom, so you're welcome! Jk jk, but I hope you guys had fun and enjoyed this whole business, because I sure did!

  Eyes closed and voice breaking, Zelda had finally uttered the most beautiful and satisfying plea, snapping the bounds of her composure and lighting her up from the inside. Lilith couldn’t help herself, taking Zelda’s lips with her own, too worked up to worry about being soft and gentle; and if Zelda’s muffled moan was anything to go by, she wasn’t at all bothered by it.

 

  Lilith used the hand resting on Zelda’s hip to pull her closer, pressing their bodies together as her other hand too it’s place on the back of Zelda’s neck. Her tongue slid over plush lips, taking advantage of Zelda’s sweet gasp to move it inside, taking pleasure in the way eager fingers clenched around the silk of her robe as she practically devoured Zelda. It was warm and hard, riling her up, making her sink short nails into pliant flesh, relishing in the way Zelda pressed back against it, asking for more.

 

  She pulled back with a drawled out hum, flashing Zelda a quick smile before taking her by the hand and dragging her in the direction of the bedroom. And really, it shouldn’t have taken more than a minute to get there, however, Lilith found herself unwilling to stop herself from pulling Zelda into heated kisses every so often, pressing her against whatever solid surface was near, knocking furniture around and sinking her teeth into a deliciously soft bottom lip. It was entirely too easy to get lost on Zelda’s little moans and the stinging pressure of short nails running down her back.

 

  As soon as they made it into the room, the door swung shut behind them, too loud over their quick breaths, making Zelda jump slightly. Lilith moved her mouth to the line of her neck, kissing and sucking, taking care to focus on the places that lead to any sort of reaction, be it a shuddering breath, a gasp or a whine. But then, Zelda’s hand was closing around her hair, tugging at the strands in a way that had her growling, heat filling her lungs as she bit into porcelain skin. Zelda’s answering moan was much louder than she had anticipated and it rolled down her body in slow waves, melting inside her, making her hungry.

 

  Her hands moved up Zelda’s back, fingers searching for the zipper of her dress and following that path to the top. With the tip of her tongue, Lilith traced a path from the base of her neck to her ear, kissing and sucking the lobe, delighting in the way Zelda shivered when she brought her teeth out, nibbling every so often. She pulled the zipper down, fingers brushing the skin below, tracing just under the folds of the fabric, intending to strip Zelda of it. The was a small push at her hip as the hand in her hair disappeared and Lilith took a step back, breathing heavily, question already at her lips. She didn’t want to stop, not for a second, but there was no part of her that wished to force Zelda into anything.

 

  Before she could get a sound out, Zelda let her dress drop down to the floor, pooling around her feet and Lilith felt her tongue run over her lips. Zelda had a lazy half smile on her face, one that ensured Lilith of just how aware she was of the game they were playing. In an instant, she had her body pressed against Zelda’s once more, kissing her fiercely, moving them in the direction of the bed. 

 

  They toppled onto the mattress, Zelda moving in the direction of the pillows with Lilith crawling on top of her. She took a second to admire the contrast of dark lace and satin against pale skin, finger tracing down Zelda’s neck before Lilith moved her mouth to a raised collarbone, placing wet kisses along its length. It was easy then, to move the kisses to her chest, work her hands under her back to unhook her bra and pull it off. Lilith took a pink nipple in her mouth, tongue swirling around it as Zelda whimpered under her, breathing heavy as her fingers moved to the other nipple, pinching and twisting to match the rhythm of her mouth.

 

  There was a hand in her hair again, a quick shiver running down her spine as Zelda sunk her fingers into her hip through the silk of her robe. Lilith let go with a soft pop, moving her mouth lower. She made her way down Zelda’s torso, kissing, sucking and biting at the skin, never rough enough to break the skin, but with enough  force to know there’d be marks all over her body in the morning. Soon, her mouth was poised right above lace covered heat. There was no denying how wet Zelda was and it made the desire swell against her chest, drowning her in the urgency of her own need.

 

  Lilith placed an open mouthed kiss over her, hips bucking against her in response. What a wonderful reaction, that was. She ran her tongue over the fabric, watching as the hips moved against her once more, accompanied by a broken gasp. It made her look up, that delicious little sound, and Zelda was watching her, eyes hooded and chest heaving. What a  pretty sight she made: nearly naked, hair mussed and breathing heavily; the very picture of desire. Lilith’s fingers hooked around delicate lace, slowly pulling it down, never looking away.

 

  Part of her wanted to just take her, drunk on the way Zelda opened her legs for her in silent invitation. Yet, Lilith wasn’t done. She wanted more. Her lips moved up the soft expanse of a thigh, soft kisses turning into sharp nips and soothing licks the closer she got to where Zelda wanted her. At the last second, she diverted from the course, latching instead to the other thigh. She could hear the frustration in small whines reaching her ears and it was good enough to make her shiver. Very well, perhaps she had been working Zelda up for long enough; she was more than due a bit of relief.

 

  She started with a few kisses up and down her length, taking in the way Zelda’s hips chased her lips, always looking for more. Lilith ran her tongue over her, parting the folds, letting the taste linger in her mouth. A long groan escaped her lips as she pulled Zelda’s hips closer, finally setting her tongue to work, lapping at her, swirling around her clit. Her nails were leaving red indents on pale skin as Zelda’s hands pulled her closer, hips moving against her mouth in desperate little bucks. The moment Lilith closed her lips around Zelda’s clit, softly sucking on it, she was rewarded with a low moan, so she did it again, longer and harder this time, completely taken in by the way Zelda’s voice broke and her body trembled under her. She could tell Zelda was close, teetering just at the edge of her climax, so she doubled down on her efforts. With precision, she drew quick circles and figure eights, moving to accommodate the movement of chasing hips, every so often flicking at her clit with the tip of her tongue. Lilith kept her pace, stretching the tension amid hungry moans echoing in her ears and fingers tangling tight in her curls, pushing Zelda further and further until she couldn’t take it anymore and Lilith was licking her through her orgasm. 

 

  Lilith took greedily, as if she hadn’t eaten in ages, barely allowing herself to breathe, stopping only once Zelda was done moving against her.  Lilith felt reborn, fire running through her in a way she hadn’t felt in a great many centuries, making her crave even more. She crawled up Zelda’s body until  she was hovering over her face, allowing her a few more seconds to recover. Before she could say anything, Zelda raised her head a few inches off the pillow, licking herself from Lilith’s lips, shaking her to her very core as she, once again, took Zelda’s lips, pressing her back into the bed.

 

  As Zelda’s tongue made its way inside her mouth, tangling with hers, Lilith’s hand snaked between them, slithering down until she was back over Zelda’s center. The moan vibrated against her lips as she circled a sensitive clit a few times, taking care to not put too much pressure on it. Lilith closed her teeth over Zelda’s bottom lip, pulling and sucking, her fingers speeding slightly, until the slow chasing motion was back, pulling her lips into a lopsided smile. She moved her fingers down, circling her entrance, light and teasing, absolutely enjoying the way Zelda’s hips bucked up, encouraging her to slip inside. 

 

  “Satan” Zelda exhaled, head arching back, as Lilith finally pushed two fingers inside of her, setting a hard and rough pace. Lips pressed against Zelda’s jaw, she let herself enjoy the wet heat around her; the way soft walls contracted around her, pulling her in; the way Zelda held on to her arm, to stop her from leaving. The was something deliciously sinful in the way sharp nails dug into her exposed thigh while moans and whines rolled off Zelda’s tongue; it made her think of hellfire, running over her skin, rolling against her palm, stretching against her fingertips.

 

  The moment she raised her head, she could see Zelda’s eyes were screwed shut, her brows furrowed, lost to the motion of Lilith’s fingers. She moved her lips until they were resting against the shell of her ear. “More?” Lilith asked, driving in with a little more force. She felt the nod of Zelda’s head, quick and desperate and not nearly enough. “Use your words, Zelda.” Lilith hummed out, curling her fingers just slightly, making her jolt forward.

 

  A few moments of silence dragged between them as Zelda’s mouth opened and closed, “Pl-ah! Please.” She finally said, giving in.

 

  “That’s a good girl.” Lilith chuckled, entirely taken with the way Zelda clenched around her fingers at the parise. She slipped a third finger inside her, palm grinding against her clit, ignoring the slight ache in her arm in favor of watching the way Zelda came undone under her. It was as if nothing but the roughness of Lilith’s fingers and the pressure of her hand existed for her, as if nothing else mattered, and it made every single hair at the back of Lilith’s neck stand. Slowly, she tugged on Zelda’s earlobe with her teeth before breathing out. “That’s it. Let me feel you.” Her fingers driving in harder, faster, chasing the moans right out of Zelda’s throat.

 

  With a sharp arch of her back and a strangled gasp, Zelda was spasming around her, body completely pulled tight as Lilith slowed down, working her through her pleasure, drawing out every last little shiver and groan. She carefully removed her fingers, shivering when Zelda whined at the loss. Lilith moved her body back, softly perching herself on Zelda’s stomach, entirely aware she’d be able to feel just how wet she was.

 

  After a few long seconds of heavy breathing, Zelda opened her eyes, immediately focusing on her. Soft hands going straight to her thighs, under green silk, caressing up and down her skin in a slow but sure rhythm. “Is there any way I can repay you for such” Zelda paused, running her eyes over Lilith’s body, nails dragging down her legs “ _ attentive _ work?” Her voice was low, dripping with suggestion, and Lilith had to stop herself from grinding onto her skin.

  
  “Well,” Lilith drawled out, fingers tracing senseless patterns,slipping down the silk covering her chest, moving until they found the sash of her robe, “why don’t you show me what a _ good girl _ you are,” She lowered her voice to a purr, fingers pulling at the soft fabric until the knot came undone, allowing the garment to part around her, “and come fuck me?” Lilith raised an eyebrow, crooked smile already in place. The way Zelda licked her lips before fixing her with a smile of her own had her shivering, ready and willing to forego sleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your reviews are welcome, and if any of you want to scream at me, I'm on Tumblr with the same username ;)


End file.
